1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to display devices and, more particularly, to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery powered devices or in other contexts were it is desirable to minimize power usage. LCD devices typically include a plurality of unit pixels arranged in a matrix. The unit pixels may be driven by scanning line and data line circuitry to display an image that may be perceived by a user.
Conventional unit pixels of fringe-field switching (FFS) LCD display panels may utilize multi-domain or single-domain configurations and may typically include strip-shaped or finger-shaped pixel electrodes. The pixel electrodes are generally controlled by transistors to create electrical fields that allow at least a portion of a light source to pass through a liquid crystal material within the pixels. In conventional single-domain pixel configurations, pixel electrodes are generally arranged parallel to one another such that all the pixel electrodes within the LCD panel are oriented in the same direction. This generally results in the electrical fields generated within a single-domain unit pixel being in the same direction throughout the unit pixel, thereby providing a higher light transmittance rate compared to that of multi-domain pixel configurations. However, conventional single-domain pixel configurations generally offer poorer viewing angles and color shift properties compared to multi-domain configurations.
In conventional multi-domain pixel configurations, pixel electrodes within each unit pixel may be oriented in more than one direction. In this manner, the overall viewing angle and color shift properties of the LCD panel may be improved. However, disclinations may result in light-transmissive portions of multi-domain unit pixels due to the differing directions of electrical fields generated within each unit pixel. Such disinclinations are particularly problematic in that they may block a portion of the light transmitted through the pixels, thus reducing the overall transmittance rate of the LCD panel.